Cabaret
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Se hablaba de Vaati como un patán que vivía de placeres prohibidos; sexo, alcohol, tabaco. ¿Cómo se había ganado tal fama? Decisiones alocadas. Vivía solo, y bien sabía que sólo se vivía una vez. Pero esta vez sentía que había quebrado el mondadientes de la "tranquilidad" de su vida. Yaoi. Vaalink/Vaadow/VaaVio/Vidow y algo de Blued. FINALIZADA.
1. Compromiso

¡Hola!

He aquí con un nuevo fic. Pero éste...tiene algo distinto al resto. _Este ya está terminado._

Lo que quiere decir, que sí, se actualizará. Es corto, realmente. Son sólo cuatro capítulos.

Y como dice en el summary, es un desmadre, literalmente, amoroso.

Las aclaraciones al final.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo la historia y la trama. Parte de ella fue inspirada en la obra "Ópera de los Tres Centavos"

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CABARET<strong>

_**Capítulo 1: Compromiso**_

"Entonces...¿Qué dices?"

"Pues...la verdad es que..."

"..."

"..Sí. Sí quiero."

"...¡Te amo!

— ¿Te amo?

Se alargó el rostro sin notar que había pensado en voz alta. No tenía idea del lío en el que acababa de entrar. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Después de meditar un poco su propuesta, ya no se sentía tan seguro. Vio era un valioso ser...en todo sentido. Era acreedor de una personalidad única, y una grandiosa fortuna puesta ya en herencia. ¡Ahh! Ya lo tenía. Eso último era su empujón, lo que determinó su decisión y lo hizo soltar bellas palabras, enamorando más a un joven, y por último comprometer ambas vidas, unidas para siempre.

Cayó pesadamente de espaldas sobre la cama, temblando del estrés. Lanzó un certero golpe a la madera, dejando escapar un jadeo adolorido. Se revolcó en su cama, enredándose entre las sábanas y sus largos cabellos. Ahora sí que la tenía gorda.

Observó el reloj; debía encontrarse con Vio en menos de media hora.

Se lo dijo a sí mismo miles de veces: "El matrimonio no es para ti.", pero en un momento retozón, nada abarcaba más en la mente que aquella persona especial. ¡Es que él era tan enamoradizo! Al principio se aseguró que Vio sería otro de sus juguetes, pero durante una época ilusa, lo sintió tan especial, tan único, que simplemente no podía jugar con él, ¿Lástima o amor? El estómago se le revolvió en angustia. Él mismo sabía que no era buena persona.

Se hablaba de Vaati como un patán que vivía de placeres prohibidos; sexo, alcohol, tabaco. ¿Cómo se había ganado tal fama? Decisiones alocadas. Vivía solo, y bien sabía que sólo se vivía una vez.

Pero esta vez sentía que había quebrado el mondadientes de la "tranquilidad" de su vida.

Vio era heredero de una fortuna familiar, por lo tanto, se veía el compromiso como algo sumamente importante, y por sobretodo, poseían contactos que podían ser peligro para la vida sin rumbo a la cual se encaminaba.

Ya sin muchas esperanzas de su futuro, inmerso en un mar de pesimismo, se levantó, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Se retiró de su casa, dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro con su prometido.

Esa última palabra lo aturdía demasiado. No le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Al llegar, Vio no estaba presente. Tomó asiento en una pileta, encorvando la espalda y bajando la cabeza, para que su larga cabellera se encargara de cubrir su ansiedad. Tronó sus dedos, y esperó. ¡Ni siquiera sabía para qué debían verse! Oh, pero eran pareja, era normal querer verse, ¿Cierto? Ya ni sabía qué rondaba en su mente tan cercada. De pronto, sintió dos manos aferrarse a su cuello desde atrás, y un aroma muy familiar.

— Hola, Vaati.

Sintió un par de labios en su mejilla, haciéndolo retener un suspiro.

— Hola, Vio.

Sintió como sus brazos se desenlazaban, y como el muchacho se sentaba a su lado, observándolo con cierta emoción en la mirada.

Lo supuso, Vio estaba más que feliz. Lo había notado porque al caminar no hacía más que enseñar el anillo a medio mundo, poco común en su personalidad de ir tan infantil. Pero con una cosa así, hasta cierto punto resultaba comprensible. Y recibían felicitaciones y buenos deseos, a lo cual Vio agradecía y Vaati simplemente sonreía. En ese momento se sintió tan confundido, llevándolo a meditar su propuesta como unos minutos atrás. ¿Realmente soportaría andar de esposo? Ni hablar. Adoraba pasar por burdeles y bares, y eso que Vio no estaba enterado de aquello.

Ni se lo pensaba mencionar.

— Ya le mencioné a mis padres...sobre lo que tú ya sabes —. Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Q-Qué? — soltó, digiriendo lo escuchado.

— Nuestro matrimonio, obviamente — miró al cielo con una sonrisa ilusionada — nuestra relación ya la sabían desde que inició.

¿Asombroso? ¡Más que esa pareja lo detestaba!

— Ah, mira tú — suspiró — qué bien.

— Vaati...

Una mano obligó a su rostro a girar y observar fijamente una mirada celestina y seria, pero a la vez suave y centelleante.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto? Porque si no, puedo esperar.

Y maldijo ese nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar. Era su oportunidad. ¡Podía simplemente decir que no! Pero claro, sus labios se habían pegoteado uno al otro, y no podía ni abrir la boca. Sólo pedir un poco más de tiempo, pedir no ir tan rápido. Oh, pero sus padres ya lo sabían. Y Vio estaba explotando internamente por la felicidad, pero a veces sabía ocultarlo bastante bien, suerte que lo conocía a fondo.

Sólo decirlo. Era una palabra. ¡Tal vez si quería! En unos millones de años. No iría a decir eso. ¡Él simplemente no podía enganchar su vida a otra! ¡No podía depender de nadie y nadie debería depender de él! ¿Tan difícil era de comprender? ¿Tan difícil de explicar? ¡Ese estilo de vida lo hacía feliz!

Y como respuesta, sólo lo besó en los labios.

Y fue tomado como un "Sí".

— Oh, vaya — rió Vio con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

— No lo dudes, ¿Si? — ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quién decía eso?

— Ya no lo haré, no te preocupes — tomó su mano y enlazó sus dedos — Mañana mismo iré a buscar mi traje junto a Red, no sé si querrás venir.

— Espera un segundo... — alzó una ceja — ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

— Pues, mis padres quieren la boda en dentro de tres días.

— ¿¡Tres!?

¡Joder, hombre!

— Sí, así funcionan las cosas en mi hogar.

Y tuvo la oportunidad, no podía quejarse en lo absoluto.

Vamos, debía pensar en algo rápido para salir de esa y darse el día.

— Me encantaría, pero... — guiñó el ojo — recuerda que es de mala suerte que el novio vea el traje antes de la boda.

Debía funcionar.

Debía hacerlo.

— Es cierto.

Se desmayó de alivio en su interior.

— Bueno, sólo vine a decirte eso y a asegurarme de tu decisión. Me alegra mucho que quieras hacer esto, en serio. Eres muy especial.

Dicho eso, Vio se puso en pie y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y sutil, tan característica de él.

— No es nada, ¿pues y cuando nos vemos?

— Te haré llegar una carta lo antes posible. Tú no te preocupes de nada, que yo me encargo de todo para el gran día, ¿Sí? Nos estamos viendo, ¡Ah! Y perdón por venir una miseria de tiempo, es que en verdad necesitaba tu confirmación.

Pedirle que no se preocupara eran palabras que se irían por el retrete.

— Claro, estaré al tanto.

— Nos vemos... — plantó un beso en sus labios, y con todas se retiró.

Y Vaati se puso en pie y caminó sin rumbo, ya desesperado y queriendo gritar. ¿Tres días? ¿En serio? ¡Pues si quiere que le vaya diciendo en qué lado de la cama dormiría o algo! Tres días era muy corto, muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de su soltería oficial. No era bueno, nada de lo que estaba pasando era bueno. Pero Vio estaba feliz, y eso era una bofetada a sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero debía ver el lado bueno. Iba a hacerse con grandes cantidades de dinero. Iba a pertenecer a una familia acomodada. Iba a vivir con muchos lujos.

Una sonrisa satisfecha y avariciosa se formó en sus labios.

De pronto y se estrelló con alguien que iba de camino.

— ¡Cuidado por donde an-!

El individuo detuvo su réplica y posó una mirada llena de rencor y resentimiento hacia Vaati.

Y Vaati sabía perfectamente quién era.

Cabellos púrpuras, piel pálida y ojos azules.

— ¿Qué hay, Shadow?

— ¿Y tú por qué tan distraído? — sonrió con amargura — ¡Ah, claro! ¡Ya recordé! Vaati va a casarse con Vio, un monumento al dinero y a la buena vida.

No pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada al ver esa sonrisa.

Claro, Shadow Link era una persona tan engatusable y fácil de hacer caer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Él había sido la pareja anterior de Vio. Y hacían una hermosa pareja, porque entre ambos se entendían y podían hacerse felices sin mucho esfuerzo. Los que los conocían sabían que Vio era muy entregado a sus sentimientos, y que de hecho, Shadow los correspondía con la misma intensidad. Era un amor tan joven y puro, que pareciera imposible de corromper.

Hasta que Vaati conoció a Shadow.

Y le pareció tan adorable, que lo hizo caer en sus redes.

Lo enamoró una noche, y producto del alcohol en ambos, la noche se volvió infinita y con esa falsa sensación de amor al volverse uno.

Y Shadow no pudo evitar la culpa unos días después, dejando a Vio con el dolor de su alma y creyendo que Vaati podría acogerlo luego de haberlo tomado.

Y lo que no sabía, era que estaba muy equivocado.

Vaati lo usó para separarlo de Vio.

Y claro, se apoderó del susodicho.

Obviamente Shadow no le había mencionado a Vio con quién había cometido la infidelidad. No lo creyó conveniente, "para evitar conflictos luego".

Y ahora se arrepentía. Detestaba a Vaati por haberse aprovechado de él, y por haberle quitado al amor de su vida. Vio ya no quería saber más de él, y con toda razón, él hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero de igual manera, esa noticia del matrimonio le cayó como vinagre al estómago. Su corazón ardía en celos y rabia. Uno, porque no había olvidado a Vio. Dos, su resentimiento a Vaati no lo iba a dejar tranquilo. Tres, no quería que Vio sufriera las consecuencias de permanecer al lado de alguien como Vaati.

— Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿Eh? — sonrió Vaati, palmeando la cabeza contraria.

— Eres un asco.. — frunció el ceño — y no te hagas el bueno con Vio, tú y yo sabemos que el matrimonio no te hará bien en tu "lealtad".

— Claro que lo sabemos, Shadow — rió, para relajarse, ¿Por qué no jugar un poco?

— Cómo no saber que lo haces por su dinero...

Dilató la mirada y presionó los labios. Shadow era demasiado listo para su gusto.

— ¿Y qué si así fuera? — volvió a soltar una risa, sosteniéndolo de la cintura — ¿Aún estás celoso?

— ¡Suéltame! — golpeó sus brazos instintivamente — ¿Celoso? Tal vez, pero no de ti.

— Oh, claro... — guiñó el ojo y acarició su mejilla — si deseas logro que te invitemos, ¿Quieres?

La mirada de Shadow se llenó de lágrimas, y quitó la mano que estaba sobre su rostro.

— Te odio.

Y Vaati no pudo evitar juntar su frente a la contraria, inmovilizándolo desde la cintura, usando sus brazos.

— Yo sé, y a la vez me amas, ¿Cierto? Sólo dilo.

— ¡Que no! — suspiró, intentando alejarlo — No me agradó en nada ser parte de tu juego.

— Oww... — clavó su mirada rojiza en los ojos contrarios — Sí, se nota lo ardido que estás.

Shadow, de un tirón, logró soltarse antes que su captor intentara algo más, porque sabía que era muy capaz.

— Vas a pagármela, Vaati...

Dicho eso, sólo siguió su camino, emanando una aire enigmático y con los celos revoloteando en él.

Y Vaati sólo lo observó irse. Suspiró, la ansiedad se le había ido, pero necesitaba ahogar ese mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la noticia de tres días. Encontrarse con Shadow le dieron ganas de...algo.

Se aseguró que ningún conocido andase por ahí rondando antes de dar su primer paso al lugar que lo volvía tan pecador.

Se cubrió el rostro con una capucha, y se dirigió al caer la noche a un burdel.

**Al burdel de siempre.**

Entró, como cliente habitual, recibió el saludo de los otros caseros.

Y lo buscó con la mirada.

Ansioso ahora de sentir sus placeres prohibidos.

* * *

><p>Este fic está ambientado como en los años 20 x3 Pienso actualizarlo cada cinco días, así que no tardo.<p>

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. El burdel

OHHH DIOS *-* No puede ser! En verdad estoy actualizando un fic ;A; Qué bien se siente, maldición T_T Esto lo escribí escuchando un tango bien awesome, instrumental por supuesto e_e recomiendo oírlo para acompañar su lectura.

Bueno, he aquí con el cap 2 ^^ 7w7 Está bien pillín, pero no llega a Rated M, creo.

Bueno, no más que decir. Aclaraciones al final

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo la historia y la trama. Parte de ella fue inspirada en la obra "Ópera de los Tres Centavos"

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CABARET<strong>

_**Capítulo 2: El burdel**_

Y entre el calor del lugar, entre multitudes de personas con ropas pequeñas, insinuantes y provocativas, se sentó y pidió un trago, sólo para empezar. Fumar, beber y por qué no un poco de erotismo era su manera de escapar de su penosa, para sí mismo, realidad.

Acercó el cigarrillo, tomando una calada y exhalándola con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación que el tabaco le proporcionaba.

Y siguió buscándolo con la mirada.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida, disfrutando el ver bailar a dos mujeres voluptuosas, y a su alrededor, hombres lanzando billetes para que el par de prostitutas se deshicieran de los pequeños ropajes que poseían. Suspiró un poco, y devolvió la mirada a su trago. Pronto se lo había acabado, y pidió otro, sentándose en una mesa para disfrutar del espectáculo proporcionado.

De pronto, una figura conocida se le cruzó por de frente. Una silueta que devolvió la mirada, sonriendo ampliamente y haciéndose en el aparente desinterés, alejándose traviesamente. Y como era de esperarse, Vaati persiguió a esa persona, hasta atraparla y juntarla a sí mismo, acariciando su cuerpo como si fuese algo valioso y hecho de oro.

— Green... — se relamió los labios, inclinándolo hacia abajo.

— Vaya, vaya — alzó una ceja con una sonrisa — pero si es Vaati. ¡Tiempo que no te veía!

El de ojos rubíes devoraba al más joven con la mirada, aún con las manos en su cintura, deslizándolas hasta la zona desnuda de sus muslos.

— ¿Cuanto cobras esta noche? — besó su cuello suavemente, sintiendo cómo detenía el recorrido de sus manos para que no lo tocara.

— ¿Pues cuánto traes?

— Hoy doscientos, ¿Está bien? — rió traviesamente.

— Oh, qué lástima — se carcajeó — Hoy cobro doscientos y uno, vuelve otro día.

Vaati lo sentó en una silla, y se sentó frente a él, acosándolo con su cuerpo.

— No seas así de caro, Green — sonrió perversamente — Hoy vengo con necesidad.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Claro que sí, señor novio! — dijo en tono de burla — ¿Qué hace un hombre comprometido en un lugar como éste, para empezar?

— ¡Eh! — se sobresaltó — ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

— Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿No? — palmeó su hombro — La voz se corre tan rápido. ¡Mejor vete antes que alguien te reconozca!

— Oh, este lugar es del que a nadie le importa eso, ¿O sí? — juntó su frente a la contraria — Sólo les importa el dinero que ganen abriendo las piernas, ¿Cierto?

— Ya empezaste con tus idioteces... — el rubio se puso en pie y se alejó, cambiando repentinamente de actitud — ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Búscate otro u otra!

— Es que de aquí...sólo me gustas tú.

El mayor fue tras el otro joven, volviendo a rodear su cintura y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, relamiéndose los labios.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! — forcejeó Green.

— Deberías agradecer que te ofrezco tanto dinero para una sola sesión — siseó de manera casi demandante — que una zorra como tú no merece ni un centavo.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y quién vino desesperado el día de hoy? — lo empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de su cuerpo — ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Ni te atrevas a intentar tocarme!

Y la sonrisa de Vaati se ensanchó.

No podía evitar adorar esa agresividad que era dedicada sólo a él. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a Green a pasos acechantes, quien le dedicó un ceño fruncido y jadeos de enfado.

Lo tomó de la cintura por enésima vez y éste le dio una buena bofetada, dejándole la mejilla enrojecida. Vaati bajó las manos y acarició con deseo la zona trasera de Green, quien, indignado, lo tomó del cabello para halárselo hacia atrás. El mayor presionó los labios y le jaló con fuerza las hebras rubias, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Green liberó a Vaati de su agarre, para hacer uso de sus manos en un empujón cargado de repulsión. Cuando Green decidió darse la vuelta, sintió una mano asestándole una nalgada, a lo que volteó ya más desafiante y dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna contraria. Vaati se encogió y soltó una risa adolorida.

— Qué provocador.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Green emprendiera a la huída, escondiéndose entre el calor del lugar y el tumulto de hombres deseosos y rameras facilitadas. Cuando Vaati se recuperó, siguió buscándolo, dibujando una sonrisa con una extraña combinación de rabia y deseo. Green hizo el intento de ingresar a una de las tantas habitaciones a su disposición, después de todo ese era su lugar laboral. Vaati lo halló, cual si pudiera olfatearlo desde lejos. En cuanto lo encontró, lo abofeteó con rabia, sosteniéndolo de los costados. Green jadeó por el dolor, pero enseguida enfrentó su mirada a la contraria, jalándole los cabellos nuevamente, arremetiéndole lisuras e insultos al aire. Vaati sólo soltó varias risas, antes de inclinarlo hacia abajo y mirarlo a los ojos.

Y finalmente, plantarle un beso en los labios.

Y esa era su extraña forma de amarse.

Todo empezó en el cabaret.

Green y Vaati, amantes desde hacía un par de agostos. Fue una noche, Vaati en el burdel, en busca de diversión fácil, fue recibido como cliente por el rubio. Y es que Vaati le fascinaban los varones, mucho más que las mujeres. Le atraían más, nunca supo el por qué. Quizá era la actitud sin complicaciones y el rebotar de amistad que toda alma masculina poseía. Era más difícil indignar a un chico, y eso que Green era de carácter. Era más joven que Vaati, con labios provocantes y piel tersa, cuerpo en forma y...de ganarse la vida con mucha facilidad.

Y es que si le pedían a Green buscar un estilo de vida, él respondía que ese era otro estilo de vida más.

Y él lo disfrutaba hasta cierto punto, sobretodo cuando su mejor cliente venía a pedirle sus servicios.

Es por eso que no pudo evitar corresponder al beso con cierta necesidad. Lo había extrañado, o tal vez sólo a sus momentos candentes y lujuriosos, donde la falsa sensación de amor brotaba dentro de cuatro paredes, pero lo anhelaba y con pasión.

Vaati separó sus labios unos eternos segundos después, sonriendo con un leve destello en sus ojos rojizos.

— ¿Y qué dices?

— Doscientos está bien.

Regresaron a la misma posición, y Vaati alzó en sus brazos al estilo de nupcias a su joven prostituto, quien rodeó su cuello. A pasos largos y con su toque de ansiedad, halló una habitación vacía, dejando algunos billetes en una mesa de noche, y dejando el cuerpo contrario bajo el suyo, besando su cuello con pasión, deleitándose con los suaves y excitantes gemidos que emitía la garganta de Green.

— Eres...un pecador — susurró en su oreja — un maldito pecador.

* * *

><p>Luego de una agotadora e intensa sesión de pasión, Green contaba los billetes a su alcance mientras que Vaati fumaba un cigarrillo a su lado, descansando su cabeza en una de sus manos.<p>

— Bien, están completos — sonrió el rubio, acariciando la cabeza de su cliente — ¿Te irás o...?

— Me quedaré unos minutos más, necesito despejarme.

— De acuerdo — dijo sin poder evitar sonreír — Dime... ¿En serio deseas casarte? Sino...no estarías aquí.

Vaati desvió la mirada, exhalando el humo lentamente, buscando cómo empezar.

— Creo que...me dejé llevar — suspiró — Quiero decir, uhm... Tú sabes, Vio...

— No me digas, el tipo se baña en dinero y eso fue un paso más a que pensaras que es el indicado — rió burlonamente —. Qué tonto eres, siempre es lo mismo.

— No en realidad, con Shadow fue algo distinto — rió.

— Pobre chico, esa vez sí que te pasaste.

Vaati se estiró, desperezándose.

— No por nada me detesta. Pero igual, para reírme un rato, convenceré a Vio de invitarlo.

— ¿Y así no quieres que te odie? — inclinó su rostro a un lado — Dudo que Vio acepte tan fácil.

— Lo sé, y lo peor es que me caso con él en tres días — presionó un poco los puños —. Quiero decir, ¡TRES DÍAS! ¡Apenas y puedo aceptarlo!

Green lo miró de repente.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que es demasiado pronto! — suspiró un poco — No te da tiempo ni de respirar, ¿Eh?

— No tanto así, la familia de él se encarga de todo, al menos.

El rubio se carcajeó escandalosamente, robándole el cigarrillo y dando una rápida calada.

— Esta vez sí que la regaste, Vaati — dijo negando con desaprobación — ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pasará si lo dejas plantado en el altar? ¡Con suerte y sólo te castran!

— "Con suerte" ¿dices? — se mordió el labio inferior — Quisiera que no se lo tomaran tan en serio.

— Y es que eres idiota, una boda es algo serio. ¡Jo, y te obligarán a buscar trabajo! Vas a tener que producir de alguna manera, tontuelo, dudo que te la dejen fácil luego de esta. ¿Al menos conoces a su familia?

Vaati suspiró, recuperando el cigarrillo y volviendo a fumar, llevando la mano libre a acariciar la cintura contraria. Green le sonrió, sin intentar detenerlo.

— Sí, algo... ¡Y me vieron feo la primera vez! Vio supo convencerlos, pero ahora me arrepiento de habérselo pedido. Si su familia me odiara, no hubieran aprobado el matrimonio, y estaría tranquilo en este momento, hasta que me aburra de él y...adiós.

— Y tu vida era tan fácil, ¿No? ¿De dónde sacas dinero tú, eh? Eres un vago.

— Trabajos efímeros, si me comprendes. Pero sé ahorrar.

Green alzó una ceja.

— Traduciendo: Tus parejas te pagan todo y no gastas nada de lo que posees. ¡Ja! Te pareces a mí.

— ¿Tienes parejas acaso? — rió en tono de burla.

Green se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con un puchero.

— No en ese sentido; obtengo dinero y placer de un solo. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!

— Y posiblemente una enfermedad.

— No, estúpido. Por algo te obligo a usar ese condón, o estaría en grave peligro, ¿Sabes? No soy tan tonto.

— Pues, ganarse la vida así...

El ojiazul soltó un leve gruñido, recostándose encima de Vaati y mirándolo a los ojos, hablando en un tono entre coqueto y severo. Vaati sólo se encantaba con ese tono y esa mirada, riendo un poco ante su atrevimiento.

— Te callas, eres un cliente más y no puedes negar que te ha gustado.

— Yo no he dicho eso — sonrió — me gusta cuando te pones así de agresivo, ¿Sabes? Eres genial.

Terminada su frase, acarició su mejilla como si de algo muy frágil se tratara.

— No intentes adularme, donjuán, que pretendientes como tú ya tengo bastantes.

— ¿Y qué? Me gustas mucho, no te puedo mentir. Pero eres tan desgraciado como yo, que sé que no funcionaría. Así como estamos resulta bien; sin compromisos, sólo sexo y diversión. ¡Tal vez seas mi amante favorito!

Green suspiró.

— ¿Debería sentirme privilegiado?

— Al menos sabes que a ti no puedo engañarte.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

— Vaya hombre resultaste ser.

Vaati soltó una risa y luego plantó un beso en los labios contrarios.

— Si Vio supiera que vengo aquí desde hace un tiempo... — rió amargamente — su familia me mataría, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¡Piénsalo! — suspiró — Ellos, tan bien afamados y de renombre, tengan en su familia a alguien que asiste a burdeles a hacer cosas como esta. Sí que me ganaría su odio, y de hecho casarnos sería en lo último que cualquiera pensaría.

— Sería tu fin, realmente — acarició su torso con el dedo índice — tendrías peor fama de la que ya tienes. ¡Fácil intentarían matarte a golpes por engañarlo así!

El cuerpo de Vaati se estremeció ante lo dicho, pero enseguida se revolcó con él, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo.

— Bueno, ahora sí me voy, no vaya ser...

Vaati se separó, recostándose al lado y mirando al techo.

— Te entiendo. Supongo que esto es el adiós, ¿Cierto? — dijo en un suspiro melancólico.

— Dudo venir seguido, eso te lo aseguro. Pero de que volveré... — palmeó su hombro, poniéndose en pie — ...volveré.

— Te esperaré, Vaati — dijo cubriendo su propio cuerpo con las sábanas — ya sabes que siempre estoy para servirte.

Y ambos intercambiaron un guiño coqueto y característico de sus despedidas.

Vaati salió del burdel, bien vestido y cubriéndose el rostro con una capucha, asegurándose que nadie pudiera verlo.

Se quedó pensando en que sólo tenía tres días más para jugar con su libertad y malcrianza. Vio no le dejaría pasar ni una, era serio y firme. No estaba para estupideces de trabajos temporales ¿O sí?

Acababa de asegurarse más luego de la plática entablada con Green.

El matrimonio no iba para él.

* * *

><p>— Ha llegado una carta.<p>

Un joven vestido de azul sostenía un sobre en ambas manos, sentándose en una silla frente a frente a otro joven de más o menos la misma edad, pero de cabellos púrpuras y mirada alargada y hasta cierto punto siniestra.

— ¿De quién es?

— Es una invitación para la boda de Vaati y Vio.

Se puso en pie con los puños presionados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Pero nadie te obliga a ir, eh!

— Ese desgraciado...

La mente de Shadow le empezó a dar tantas vueltas, que hasta unas náuseas se le plantaron en la boca del estómago. No pudo pensar con claridad, y enseguida quitó el sobre de las manos de su compañero, lanzando el papel lejos y caminando de lado a lado en la habitación.

— Shadow... — se cruzó de brazos y lo observó — cálmate.

— ¡Eso intento, Blue, créeme! Pero es difícil. Me tienen hasta las cejas con esa relación.

— Piénsalo, Shadow. Aquí puedes cobrar tu tan deseada venganza.

Shadow Link dilató la mirada, quedándose pensativo e inundándose de varias ideas nada sanas para su gusto. Tener un compañero de piso que lo ayudara con esas cosas de rabia le hacía bien, bastante bien.

Un alma vengativa se apoderó de él, y la furia que se acrecentaba en su interior poco a poco se transformó en maldad, junto a una alargada sonrisa maliciosa, frotándose las manos. Ese amor que ahora resultaba un profundo odio hacia Vaati le encendió el foco en su interior. Quería a su amado Vio de vuelta, y lo tendría con él, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

— Tengo un plan, necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Blue lo observó incrédulo, pero luego correspondió a la sonrisa de maldad y asintió con esa sensación tan deliciosa de hacer algo bueno y a la vez vengativo, algo que las malas personas merecían y que los justos pagaran por pecadores.

— Cuenta conmigo.

De pronto, oyeron golpes en la puerta de la casa. Blue se acercó a abrir.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Al asomar la mirada, alzó una ceja al ver a quien estaba frente a él.

— Buenas noches, ¿Se encuentra Shadow Link? Es urgente.

* * *

><p>¿Saben? Pensaba poner lemon, pero me dio algo de pereza escribirlo, je...<p>

¡Ah! La relación de Green y Vaati va con una canción que forma parte de la Ópera de los Tres Centavos, se llama Zühalter Ballade.

Sólo decía, hay una versión que me agradó bastante, y también la usé para inspirarme en este fanfic.

La versión a la que me refiero sale: _Kurt Weill - Die Dreigroschenoper Zuhalterballade._

Bueno, ¡la próxima actualización es el **sábado**!

¡Nos vemos!


	3. La boda

Hola! Como dije, el sábado actualizo! :'D Ya estamos cerca del final, espero que disfruten este capítulo!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><span>CABARET<span>**

_Capítulo 3: La boda_

Tres días atrás, un mal presentimiento lo dejaba en desvelo durante las noches, pero con las palabras de seguridad y la aceptación de esa unión por parte de sus seres cercanos y amados, esa sensación se había alejado.

Y ahora estaba sentado frente a un espejo, mientras su primo peinaba sus rubios cabellos y lo estilizaba para el gran momento.

Las manos le sudaban por el nerviosismo, y arrugaba su traje blanco violáceo sin darse cuenta.

— ¡Vio! ¡No hagas eso o se arruinará!

La voz de Red lo hizo regresar en sí, notando la pronta estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer. Asintió levemente y se dejó hacer, sin poder emitir palabra o sonido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inundado en los nervios. ¿A qué le temía? ¿A cometer alguna torpeza? ¿A que a último minuto algún inconveniente se presentara?

Incluso no tenía pensado invitar a Shadow Link, pero Vaati lo convenció, diciendo que quizá era lo mejor, y por sobretodo, para que viera que podía ser feliz con otra persona.

Y ahora resultaba que sí le importaba que Shadow lo viera así, más luego de lo que se atrevió a cometer. No quiso saber más de él después de enterarse que era una persona infiel, y sin embargo, ahora él lo vería unirse con otro hombre.

Sí, él no necesitaba más a Shadow. Esa idea era la que se había obligado a ingresar y acechar su mente después de causarle ese dolor que le pareció infinito, que lo hizo desconfiar del amor y pensar que realmente nadie lo merecía.

Hasta que llegó Vaati.

No sabía qué había en él, que de pronto Shadow no estaba más en su mente. Se olvidaba de su existencia, enamorándose del mayor, que era tan guapo, tan bien portado. Tal vez no tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo, ni la mejor casa, pero estaba con él. Sí, él lo ayudaría a salir adelante, y estaba totalmente seguro que él pondía de su parte. No por nada le había pedido la mano, ¿Verdad?

Aunque fue bastante pronto.

Sintió una correntada de náusea, y con una arcada supo que no devolvería nada. No había probado bocado esa mañana, no le apetecía, estaba inapetente. Su primo estaba junto a él. Siempre lo había estado. Eso lo hacía feliz, y por eso dejaba que él fuera quien lo preparara en su traje de novio. Lo veía a través del espejo, escuchando cuán emocionado estaba y trasluciendo la alegría que lo hacía sentir ese día y ese paso a una nueva etapa por su parte. Se preguntó quizá si él encontraría a una persona digna de obtener un corazón como el de Red. Era muy puro, y nunca había tenido pareja, ¡Y eso que él le daba los mejores consejos! Qué irónico.

— ¡Ya estás! — saltó infantilmente el jovencito, abrazando a su primo con ternura — Te ves muy bien. Vio. ¿A que sí?

— Sí, no me veo mal — suspiró junto a una tenue sonrisa —. Gracias, Red.

— No es nada, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites — se separó y miró la hora — Ya todos deben haber llegado, ¿Sabes?

— No sé cómo sentirme ante eso — dijo tamborileando los dedos en sus piernas.

— ¡Lo que quieras menos nervios! — guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa — ¡Tranquilo! Estoy seguro que todo saldrá perfecto.

Esas palabras le hicieron soltar un largo suspiro aliviado, dejándose deslizar en la silla, cerrando los ojos y repitiendo esas últimas frases en su cabeza.

El poder de la mente, eso le daba algo de confianza.

— Red... — lo miró de reojo — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Sí, claro.

— ¿Crees...que fue buena idea invitar a Shadow?

* * *

><p>El corazón le latía salvajemente. Sentía la mirada de todos, las rodillas a punto de flaquearle y acidez en el estómago. El pecho le dolía por el retumbo de sus latidos, y se relamía los labios cada que estos se resecaban.<p>

Miró a la familia de su futuro esposo. Lo analizaban de pies a cabeza, sin emoción alguna. No pensaba más que en la seriedad y monotonía de esas personas en cuanto a ellos se refería. Al menos Vio era un poco más sentimental, o bueno, así era cuando estaban juntos. Sintió que leves jadeos se escapaban de sus labios al oír los cuchicheos que Vio ya estaba cerca al lugar de la ceremonia.

Y de pronto quiso correr. Quiso gritar que el quería ser libre, que todo fue un error, que no quería unir su vida. Vio podía conseguir un mejor futuro si no estaba junto a él, porque sabía que él buscaba siempre el camino más fácil; no le gustaba el esfuerzo y nunca le iba a gustar. Iba a morir como un pobre perro en la calle y lo tenía más que claro, pero prefería mil veces eso antes que privarse de lo que él llamaba "libertad".

Y observó cómo caminaba hacia el altar, con un velo cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, aferrado a su padre. Sintió una correntada en su espalda y un hormigue en las manos. Pronto empezó a temblar. El padre dejó a Vio a su lado, y reaccionó luego de un par de segundos, retirándole el velo con temblores en los brazos. Vio sonrió al verlo, soltando un largo suspiro para relajarse. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa, y sólo consiguió dibujar una mueca extraña. Vio aguantó una risa.

Empezaron las palabras y el saludo del sacerdote. Vio lo escuchaba con bastante atención, mientras que Vaati quedó con la mente en blanco, hundiéndose profundamente en un mar de nervios, ya sin escapatoria, resignándose a su futuro encadenado al esfuerzo.

Y cuando oyó el inicio de esas palabras que lo definirían todo, su cuerpo se tensó, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y paralizó sus latidos.

— Vio, ¿aceptas recibir a Vaati como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?.

Vio observaba al padre, presionando con dulzura el ramo de flores en sus manos. Desvió la mirada a los ojos de su próximo esposo, y con una sonrisa, dejó escapar su voz.

— Sí, acepto.

Vaati sintió ganas de vomitar. No por Vio, sino por esa sensación de pasarle el turno.

— Vaati, ¿aceptas recibir a Vio como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

Y el momento de la verdad había llegado.

No, no quería. Iba a serle infiel en algún momento y lo tenía más que claro. Tal vez en la salud y la enfermedad estaría junto a él, pero sólo con apoyo moral y mayor preocupación. ¿Y respetar? Lo de hacía unos días no era respeto, claro que no lo era.

Notó la pésima persona que era realmente.

¿Sí o no? Era un gran dilema.

No deseaba, pero tenía el ojo encima de toda la familia de él. La fortuna ya no le importaba, total y había vivido en paz sin ella. Ya no deseaba más, pero...al ver la mirada de Vio, su verdadera voluntad titubeaba. No, este no era su estilo. Nadie le había mostrado tanta entrega, nunca.

¡Pero y es que se volvía a dejar llevar!

Podía hacerlo.

Podía detenerlo todo.

Y que su vida regresaría a la misma rutina de siempre.

Y con ello, su felicidad y tranquilidad.

Todo dependía de él.

De dos palabras.

Era su voluntad.

— S-Sí, acepto.

Y jadeó al notar que ya había escupido las palabras sin meditar lo que saldría de su boca.

La sonrisa de Vio se ensanchó, y el pudo notarlo.

Pero no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un profundo silencio inundó la escena. Vaati oía su propia respiración, agitada. Oía sus latidos, que habían aumentado su velocidad, reclamándole su repentina acción y el haberle dado la espalda a sus verdaderos deseos.

Bajó la mirada, quizá todo ya estaba perdido.

Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

No le quedó más que mirar a Vio y...

— ¡Yo me opongo!

Las vistas de todos giraron a un asiento, donde un jovencito se había puesto en pie, con todas las ganas, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa decidida y fija en el rostro. Se veían sus hombros ascender y luego descender por las respiraciones profundas que tomaba.

Y Vio sintió que el rostro se le caía.

— ...Shadow

— ¿¡S-Shadow!?

Vio miró con reproche a Vaati, murmurando:

— Te dije que no debíamos invitarlo.

Vaati no tenía voz para responder. Apenas y pudo balbucear que lo sentía. No podía creerlo, al menos no de Shadow. Él lo recordaba tan sumiso. Shadow era de esos que dejaban que las cosas pasaran y luego pensaba cómo actuar. Pero este no fue el caso. Fue capaz de oponerse a una boda, y se acercaba con valentía a paso seguro hacia el altar, sin bajar la mirada ni titubear. Un par de hombres intentaron detenerlo, pero él se zafó como pudo

¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora Shadow parecía capaz de todo.

— Vete de aquí — siseó Vio.

— No, Vio — lo observó a los ojos, suavizando un poco la mirada al dirigirse al rubio — Debes es-

— ¡No, Shadow Link! — se exasperó de repente — ¡Te dije que no quería saber más de ti! D-Deberías agradecer el sólo tener un asiento en este lugar, créeme.

— ¡Vio, te lo ruego! — jadeó — ¡Por favor, debes escucharme esta vez! ¡Sólo una vez! Es todo lo que pido.

Vaati sintió que le faltaba el oxígeno.

— ¡No! ¡No lo arruines!

— ¡No, tú! ¡No arruines tu vida con Vaati!

Un jadeo en común resonó en el lugar. Vio se cubrió el rostro, enrojecido entre la vergüenza y el enfado. Vaati dilató la mirada, intentando excusarse, pero un nudo en la garganta no le permitió hablar.

— ¿Y ahora qué, Shadow? — suspiró resignado Vio, devolviéndole la mirada.

— ¡Él sólo se casará contigo por tu dinero!

Vio penetró a Vaati con la mirada de repente, casi fulminándolo.

— Dile que eso no es cierto.

— ¡Vamos, Vaati! ¡Dilo! — sonrió casi con victoria —. Te escucho.

Vaati los miró a ambos. Ellos destilaban ansiedad. Estaba perdido, quiso ser tragado por la tierra y quedarse ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

— No es cierto.

Vio presionó los labios y miró a Shadow nuevamente.

— ¿Lo ves? Ahora sí, vete.

— ¡Aún no he terminado! — jadeó — ¡Vaati fue quien me hizo serte infiel!

Vio parpadeó confundido.

— ¿E-Eh? ¡Esos son disparates!

Shadow rió un poco y miró a Vaati.

— Es que él nunca te lo dijo. Y como no querías oírme...

Vaati intentó negarlo, pero enseguida alguien más se puso en pie.

Era ese chico, amigo de Shadow, que vio sus aventuras desde que éstas empezaron y que juró guardar el secreto.

Blue.

— Él tiene razón, puedo asegurártelo.

Vaati se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, secándose con las mangas de su traje.

Vio no lo podía creer.

Estaba boquiabierto, dejando caer una lágrima fugitiva, la cual se perdió luego de resbalar por su mejilla.

— ¿¡Y sabes qué más!? — exclamó Blue desde su asiento — ¡Vaati es muy reconocido en un burdel que está en las afueras de la ciudad! ¿Por qué no le preguntas? ¡Tiene a su favorito de ahí!

Vio frunció el ceño, mirando a su "prometido".

— Vaati...

— ¡Y lo puedes buscar! ¡Es un puto llamado Green! — se cruzó de brazos — Hace tres días él fue a verlo, ¿Que no lo sabías? ¡Es casero en ese lugar!

— ¡Eso no lo puedes asegurar! — exclamó Vaati, presionando los puños.

— ¿Ah, no? — rió Shadow, mirando hacia un lado. — Porque con dinero a ese lo haces hablar, ¿Sabías?

Y fue entonces cuando las palabras de Vaati se habían acabado, junto con su honor.

Vio temblaba y mucho. Lanzó las flores al suelo y las pisoteó, bajándose del altar y corriendo, lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo a Vaati. Red intentó seguirlo, pero Vio se fue demasiado rápido entre la indignación y la decepción.

Shadow lo siguió, yendo a consolarlo.

Y Vaati se quedó en pie, sintiendo el odio de todos recaer como golpes invisibles.

— Tienes...tiempo para correr.

Esa voz grave de parte del padre de Vio le indicó sólo una cosa; si no huía en ese momento, la familia de él lo aniquilaría a golpes.

Y corrió, se escapó del lugar sin mirar atrás, dejando a un público atónito y cuentas por pagar con la familia de Vio.

Pero él tenía otras cuentas que rendir en aquel momento.

Sabía perfectamente adónde ir.

* * *

><p>Déjenme, adoro el salseo x3<p>

La próxima actualización es el día ¡JUEVES! Ya es el capítulo final, mencionado anteriormente.

Nos vemos


	4. A rienda suelta

¡Perdón por la tardanza! ¡Estaba mejorando el último capítulo! Es que estaba demasiado corto.

¡He aquí el final!

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><span><strong>CABARET<strong>

**_Capítulo 4: A rienda suelta_**

_"Entonces, ¿dices que sabes algo sobre Vaati que podría interesarnos?"_

_"Así es."_

_"Bueno pues, habla, ¿No?"_

_"Alto, querido. Primero, me gustaría que me des algo a cambio."_

_"Ugh, ¿Qué deseas? ¿Dinero?"_

_"Sí, pero bastante."_

_"Bien, ahí lo tienes."_

_"No. No es suficiente."_

_"De acuerdo...¿Y ahora?"_

_"Perfecto."_

_"Ahora, pues...¿Qué sucede con Vaati?"_

_"Verán, mi nombre es Green Link, y yo...trabajo en un burdel a las afueras de esta ciudad..."_

Las piernas le quemaban, pero no le tomó importancia. Él sólo corría, dando vuelta a la cabeza para fijarse qué tan lejos se encontraban de él. No enlentecía el paso, no se atrevía, porque cada segundo que tuviera a su favor resultaba muy valioso.

Llegó al burdel, irrumpiendo en el lugar estrepitosamente, abriéndose el paso entre todas las personas, buscando a ese rubio traicionero. Su mirada lo buscaba, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Preguntó sin cuidado a muchas de las prostitutas, pero ninguna supo responderle. Gruñó enfadado, de pronto y quiso ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, por traidor.

Y entonces lo vio entrar por una puerta trasera, raramente vestido con un saco y recatado, no al estilo que todos usaban allí. Se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de su ropa, a lo que él sólo lo observaba con los ojos dilatados. Vaati lo abofeteó, haciéndole escupir sangre.

_"¿Eso importa realmente?"_

_"¡Dijiste sobre Vaati!"_

_"Tranquilos, caballeros. Se los decía porque...Vaati es un cliente distinguido, tiende a ir desde hace un par de años a ese lugar por las noches."_

— ¡Maldita zorra! — exclamó — ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a hablar!?

De pronto Green rió con amargura.

— Vaati, no hables antes de saber, ¿Sí_?_

Pero Vaati no tenía oídos para él. No en ese momento. No después de la evidencia que le había caído frente a todos en un momento tan tenso, estando ya a la merced de una familia enfurecida y el deshonor casi comunal.

Pero no se iría así como así. Le haría pagar su bocota abierta de una u otra manera.

— ¿¡Saber qué!? — frunció el ceño, sacudiéndolo con cierta violencia — ¿Que con unos billetes soltaste el que yo siempre venga aquí? ¿¡Qué más abres con dinero!? ¿¡Eh!?

Green se enfadó al oír eso último, rechinando los dientes.

— ¿¡Y qué!? — respondió con agresividad — ¡Yo necesito dinero! Y haría lo que fuera por obtenerlo...

— ¡Sí, se nota! — bufó y lo lanzó al suelo, sin importarle el daño que pudiese causarle —. Creí que podía confiar en ti...

— Todos creen poder confiar en ti también, ¿O no? — dijo, alzándose con esfuerzo y observándolo —. Y terminas así...

La mirada rojiza de Vaati se dilató, presionando los puños y acercándose a Green, ayudándolo a alzarse. Apenas el rubio logró ponerse en pie, de un tirón se soltó de su agarre.

_"..."_

_"Ese idiota..."_

— Es tarde para intentar echarle la culpa a otros de tus acciones — murmuró, fijando la mirada — pensaba echarte una mano, ¿Sabes? Tú querías salir de esto. Dos pájaros de un tiro, obtengo dinero, y tú tu libertad y estar fuera del matrimonio. ¡Y así me agradeces!

— ¡Claro! ¡Pero no así! — Vaati jadeaba desesperado.

— ¡Yo no creí que fueran a decirlo frente a todos! — Green se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Aguarda! ¿¡Tú los buscaste a ellos!?

— ¡Para que veas cuanto me importas, idiota! — el rubio empezaba a desesperarse —. Obvio, fui donde ellos y pedí dinero a cambio de mis conocimientos. Sabía quién era Shadow Link, después de todo, de él me hablaste un tiempo. Me contaste alguna vez que él te odiaba...y no dudé en contarle lo que sabía, porque él no quería esa unión, de eso estábamos muy seguros todos. ¡Pero no me eches la culpa de lo que él haya hecho! Pero por lo que parece...ha cometido una locura.

— Sí, una gran locura...

— El amor es algo tan raro — suspiró — pero, en fin. Quiero sacarte de aquí. Justamente iba a buscarte, ya estaba por tomar mis cosas.

— ¿Q-Qué? — parpadeó ¿En serio harás eso por mí? ¿Cómo?

_"Y claro, lo sé bien porque es mi cliente preferido, no sé si me comprenderán."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Me gusta atenderlo, ¡Tuvimos sexo hace un rato! No me dejará mentir, ¿O sí?"_

Green suspiró por enésima vez.

— Yo...usé el dinero que ellos me dieron, y contacté con alguien.

— ¿Cómo?

— Un auto esperará afuera — lo miró — te llevará a un lugar lejos, no deberás volver a este pueblo si no quieres problemas, ¿Entendido? Sólo di que yo te envío, que eres de mi parte. Eso bastará, no debes preocuparte de nada más. Ahora vete...no debe tardar.

_"Así que tú eres su trampa de siempre..."_

_"Suena feo decirlo así, pero es la verdad. También...confesó que el matrimonio con Vio funcionaría por la gran fortuna que él ha heredado, vaya hombre, ¿Eh?"_

— Green... — sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Link jadeó al sentir el abrazo, pero correspondió, aferrándose a él.

— En verdad, estaba por ir al lugar donde sería la fiesta de bodas y avisarte para que huyeras en ese mismo momento.

_"¡Lo sabía!"_

_"¿Hay algo más que deberíamos saber?"_

Vaati lo presionó contra su pecho, besándole la cabeza.

— En verdad...muchas gracias.

Se quedaron juntos un buen momento, sin importar las miradas del resto. Vaati tomó de la barbilla al rubio a su disposición, atreviéndose a robarle un beso de los labios. Green correspondió con gusto, rodeando su cuello y disfrutando del gesto. Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos, quizá por última vez, o quizá no. ¿Era aquello una despedida? Eso no lo tenían muy seguro. Nada era seguro ahora. Días intensos llenos de hechos impredecibles logró esa inseguridad.

Pero Vaati sabía muy bien que aquella era su única salida. Una puerta abierta, otra vez, que no abrió él, sino que fue abierta para él. Green tenía razón, nadie debería confiar en una persona así, ¿Pero cómo lo lograba? Nunca lo supo, y quizá nunca llegaría a saberlo. Y ahora, le debía una muy grande a Green. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado en tres días?

Se separaron del beso, y unos largos segundos después, del abrazo. Vaati se sorprendió al notar algunas lágrimas correr por el rostro contrario. Las secó con cuidado, haciéndolas perder en la tela de su traje y su propia piel.

_"Uhm, en realidad sí."_

_"¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?"_

— Hey, no llores... — inició, intentando consolarlo — no es para tan-

— Ya, no sigas — Green desvió la mirada, sin dejar que lo viera directamente —. Debes estar atento, ya no tarda en llegar el auto. Por favor, cuídate mucho, ¿Sí?

Vaati suspiró largamente. Acarició lentamente las manos de Green, besando su frente.

Y de pronto, algo muy loco se le ocurrió.

Se separó y lo observó, tomando las manos de él y presionándolas con cierta emoción.

_"Verán...es algo simple y a la vez duro para todos los que van tras él."_

— Huye conmigo.

— ¿Eh? — Green negó rápida y constantemente — ¡N-No! Yo tengo una vida aquí...

— Vamos... — le sonrió — no quiero ir solo.

— ¡Q-Que no! — repitió — ¡Ya vete!

— Hay otras maneras de vivir, Green.

— Sé que hay otras maneras — alzó la mirada — ¡Pero también así! Este es mi estilo, y aquí se acabará.

— Oh, vamos... — lo cargó en sus brazos, acariciándolo para convencerlo —. Tú y yo, siempre buscando lo más fácil y conveniente. ¿No haríamos una linda pareja sin compromisos? Porque ya lo sabes... eres mi amante favorito.

— Olvídalo, en serio.

— Podremos ganar dinero juntos, ¿Sabes? — lo miró — podrías hallar otro burdel, y yo te visitaría siempre. No nos dejaremos de ver jamás. Y tienes un cliente asegurado ahí, ¿No lo crees? Yo seguiría pagándote tus servicios, y viviríamos juntos. Lejos de este lugar, que ya tengo el odio de todos, y por ende, tú también lo tienes por haberte metido conmigo. Tan sólo piénsalo...

Green jadeó más al oír esas palabras. No confiaba en Vaati, pero esa oferta resultaba tan apetitosa. Cambiar de ambiente, de lugar. Una vida igual, pero a la vez nueva.

No sonaba mal.

Y junto a Vaati.

Sonaba aún mejor.

_"...que Vaati...me prefiere a mí."_

* * *

><p>El pelotón de hombres llegaba al burdel, rebuscando a Vaati. Minuciosamente, se exploraron cada pequeño rincón, cada habitación. No podían hallarlo, claro que no. Él ya no estaba. Por ahí hallaron la carta de renuncia de uno de los trabajadores dentro de ese burdel, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia hasta que supieron de quién se trataba.<p>

Fueron a revisar al hogar del desgraciado de cabellos largos, pero la hallaron vacía, sin sus pertenencias. No había nada, salvo la esencia de quién vivió allí.

Lo primero que hicieron fue regresar de donde vinieron, desconcertados y con la mala noticia.

_—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—_

_ "Ha pasado un año desde que Vaati me dejó en el altar. Al principio tuve la depresión más fuerte que podía haber imaginado, pero ahora, se lo agradezco de corazón. Shadow estuvo para mí todo este tiempo, y si no fuera porque él irrumpió en la boda, no estaríamos como estamos ahora. Se lo perdoné, al fin y al cabo, él es un gran chico, de gran corazón y sentimientos verdaderos, no como Vaati...de ese tipo no quiero que se vuelva a hablar en mi presencia. Y, ¿Quién lo diría? el amigo de Shadow, Blue, y mi primo, Red, son novios ahora, gracias a ese matrimonio fallido. ¡Gracias Vaati! ¡Nos hiciste felices a todos con tus idioteces! Los cuatro te lo agradecemos mucho. No sabemos dónde estás, porque huíste como el cobarde que resultaste ser, junto a tu amado prostituto, pero qué importa, no los necesitamos aquí. _

_A veces me pregunto, qué hubiese sucedido si Green no hablaba con Shadow y le contaba todas tus verdad, ¡Estaría infeliz y casado, viviendo engañado con quien creí que era el hombre de mi vida! Pero qué bueno, después de todo, no hay mal que por bien no venga. _

_No es el final, claro que no. Tal vez nuestras vidas vuelvan a cruzarse, pero te miraré como una página más de mi historia. _

_Y ahora, siento lo que es la verdadera felicidad, esta me rodea y la siento al estar con Shadow._

_Y nuevamente, muchas gracias, miserable Vaati."_

_—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—__—_

Nunca se supo más de Vaati en ese pueblo, y tampoco de Green Link. Ambos desaparecieron de la vida de todos de aquel lugar, quedando sólo como un recuerdo de quienes tuvieron la desdicha de haberlos conocido.

La historia de un desgraciado y un prostituto había terminado en ese lugar, para empezar en otro, en un viaje donde quizá lo nuevo sería la única solución, ¿Y qué? El estilo de vida no cambió, siguieron en lo fácil, y por ende, siguieron viéndose en encuentros apasionantes dentro de un nuevo burdel. Su pasión fue la base de sus vidas nuevas, las cuales no fueron mejor a vista de todos, pero sí para ellos, porque se desgraciaban juntos.

Green y Vaati no necesitaban más que esa vida de placeres impuros.

El tiempo transcurrió alegre, en las vidas de ambos.

Porque todo en el cabaret pasó.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>;w; ...Terminé un fic.<p>

YO, ENSOLEILLEMENT, TERMINÉ UN FIC *lanzan confeti*

WUUUU! COMPLETED! COMPLETED! *se muere*

Ya nos vemos en otro proyecto!

Bye!

Gracias por seguir esta historia!


End file.
